Systems exist that allow consumers to purchase certain products via receipts or vouchers that are electronically generated. Such electronic vouchers or products (herein e-products) may provide a user with mobile phone recharge credit, a retail store gift voucher, online gaming credit, online music, video or application store credit, reloadable prepaid credit card credit, or credit related to other products. E-products are often sold by merchants on behalf of vendors via a device such as an electronic cash register (ECR) using a point of sale (POS) terminal at a retail location such as a convenience store or petrol station. The device may produce a receipt for the consumer that includes information pertaining to the purchase, such as a mobile recharge code.
E-products are typically generated by a client device that is controlled by a user, such as a cashier or checkout assistant, who enters information related to the customer's desired e-product purchase. A retail location may have one or more such client devices arranged to vend e-products. Each client device typically has an associated user interface (UI) that displays product information or content to the user. Traditionally, each of the one or more client devices at a retail location must be configured to receive broadcast-manifesting UI content upon changes being made to the e-products that are available for sale.